


Precipicio

by TheDarkSwan_2000



Series: Legado de Invierno [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000
Summary: Todo se junta hasta el punto de sentirte al borde de caer del precipicio y falta solo un empujón para caer a lo profundo de éste.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Penny Polendina & Ruby Rose
Series: Legado de Invierno [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174634
Kudos: 2





	Precipicio

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers del Volumen 8 abarcando hasta el capítulo 8. Advertencia de muerte de personaje.

El miedo esta reflejado en sus ojos. La angustia golpea su pecho al punto de arrebatarle el aire de los pulmones. Sus músculos están completamente tensos. Quiere gritar, quiere llorar, quiere tomar su arma y romper todo lo que esté a su alcance. Quiere derrumbarse, pero no lo hace. Solamente se queda ahí, quieta y en silencio, mientras su mano está entrelazada a la de la chica en la camilla.

Su aura estaba rota. Se habían desecho de un Grimm que llevaba a un fauno dentro con ojos plateados. El Grimm era una persona. Esa persona tenía ojo plateado. No gris o cualquier otra tonalidad, era plateado.

La protectora de Mantle había sido comprometida, además de eso estaba muy mal herida. Los golpes del sabueso a la joven de vestido verde la mantuvieron quieta durante bastante tiempo, inconsciente del mundo a su alrededor, y esa quietud, parecía acabar con todas las defensas de la cazadora, su amiga siempre tan brillante ahora había perdido su brillo.

Todo parecía ir en picada, todo estaba por caer en pedazos como los fragmentos de un espejo roto. Era demasiado. Todo. Salem, las reliquias, las doncellas, el Grimm... Era demasiado para sus hombros.

—¿Ruby? —el llamado tan suave y dulce de Blake la saco de su letargo, animándola a elevar su mirada a su compañera, quien ingresaba a la habitación con una taza de té —. Weiss me ha pedido que te traiga esto —Ruby soltó con mucha lentitud la mano de Penny, y aceptó la taza que Blake le ofrecía. Un pequeño silencio se instaló en el lugar mientras bebía del líquido que raspaba un poco en su garganta y luchaba por retener, a pesar del nudo en su estómago —. Tu aura aun no se ha regenerado —no era un pregunta, y por el tono tan delicado que había optado su compañera por usar, Ruby tenía una idea de a donde llevaba esa conversación.

—Estaré bien, Blake—intentó sonar segura de sus palabras, aun cuando el dolor de las costillas no se había marchado —. Alguien tiene que estar con Penny —agregó. No quería tolerar la idea de dejarla en una habitación sola y encerrada. Ella lo sabía. Entendía los riesgos que había y comprendió el hecho de que debían cambiar de habitación para atender a su amiga, no podían arriesgar a Nora bajo ninguna circunstancia cuando recién estaba recuperando la consciencia, pero odiaba la idea de apartarse de su lado al notarla tan indefensa.

—Entiendo que quieras estar aquí con ella —pudo notar la súplica en la voz de Blake, entendía, pero no quería moverse de su lugar —, pero estás herida, no tienes suficiente aura y no has descansado —Ruby conocía muy bien ese tono, Yang siempre lo había usado con ella desde niñas para llegar a ella, para persuadirla y hacerla ceder. Pero en estos momentos, no quería hacer eso, las cosas eran un caos, Penny probablemente estaría asustada con lo que sea que le está pasando y dejarla despertarse con esa confusión estando sola... No le agradaba que eso sucediera.

Ni siquiera se percató cuando Blake se arrodilló a su lado, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro en señal de confort. La verdad es, que Ruby no sentía ese confort llegar a ella, el cansancio de todo le estaba pasando factura, dejándola al borde un precipicio donde si le daban un solo empujón caería.

—Yo puedo manejarlo, Blake, no tienes que preocuparte —quería simplemente que la conversación terminara, quería que la fauno lo aceptara y no insistiera más sobre el tema. No necesitaba pensar en lo sucedido hace media hora.

—No solo me preocupa tu condición física —el zumbido en sus oídos es molesto al escuchar aquella oración, sabía lo que palabras de Blake significaban —. Me preocupa lo que sucedió hace un momento con-

—¿Con la persona que estaba dentro de Grimm? ¿Con el hecho de que tenía ojos plateados? —su cuestionamiento fue duro y hacía relucir una pizca de irritación. No quería darle tantas vueltas a eso, quería enterrarlo solo por un tiempo, pero la insistente preocupación de sus amigas no la ayudaba con ello, frustrándola en el proceso. Blake se encogió de hombros, dejando caer sus orejas algo cohibida, provocando una pizca de culpa en el pecho de Ruby. Suspiró —. Lo siento, es que esto... es demasiado.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes —una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en los labios de la fauno, en un gesto tranquilizador a su líder —. Pero por favor, si sucede algo solo llámanos, ¿si? —Ruby asintió, entregándole la taza con la bebida sin terminar a su amiga, quien se levantó y salió a paso lento de la habitación hasta finalmente cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Ruby cerró sus ojos unos instantes, intentando poner un poco de orden a sus ideas. Yang tenía razón, no estaba haciendo nada bien últimamente e incluso el pensamiento provoco una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

Decidió volver a arrastrar todo hacia el fondo de nuevo, encerrarlo, no debía pensar en eso y centrarse en una única persona, Penny. Si bien, Klein logró detener algunas hemorragias, la chica no estaba en las mejores condiciones, la caída, más lo que le hizo el Grimm, hicieron estragos en el cuerpo de su amiga.

Ruby decidió sentarse en el pequeño espacio libre que tenía la camilla y una vez más, sostuvo las manos de Penny entre las suyas, deseando que de esa manera pudiera sentir que estaba ahí con ella, que no estaba sola.

[...]

Blake permitió que Klein tomara la taza de sus manos al encontrarlo por los pasillos, y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de Weiss. Estaba preocupada. Preocupada por Weiss y lo difícil que debía ser para su familia lidiar con lo que sucedía. Preocupada por Nora. Preocupada por Penny y lo que sea que le han hecho. Y sobre todo, preocupada por Ruby. En estos momentos, es como si no supiera que hacer, son demasiadas cosas sucediendo en un santiamén.

Sacudió sus pensamientos y pronto ingresó a la habitación —¿Cómo está? —preguntó acercándose a la enorme cama, mirando como Weiss estaba a un lado de ésta, tirando las vendas cambiadas en una bolsa.

—Podría estar peor —la voz de Nora logró sorprender a la fauno, quien esperaba que su amiga ya hubiera estado durmiendo de nuevo, pero su semblante cambio a uno de alivio cuando notó como la pelirroja le sonreía, muy débilmente, pero lo hacía.

—Ella ha logrado estar despierta por mucho tiempo, pero sigo insistiendo que debería volver a descansar —Weiss miró a la pelirroja con cierta desaprobación provocando una ligera sonrisa en Blake.

—¿Y Ruby? ¿Penny? —preguntó Nora con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos. Blake no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca por la mención. Ciertamente, hubiera querido lograr convencer a su líder de descansar.

—Penny está inconsciente en otra habitación, Ruby está con ella —se adelantó a explicar Weiss, mientras su mirada se desviaba un poco de los ojos aguamarina de su amiga.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Blake podía notar la inquietud en los ojos de Nora, claramente sabía que algo muy serio había sucedido, había visto lo de Penny y escuchado todo su enfrentamiento.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora, hablaremos después de que descanses —le regaló una sonrisa que esperaba, no luciera tan forzada, quería que Nora descansara lo suficiente, y hablar sobre lo sucedido con el Grimm claramente no la dejaría tranquila.

—Bien... —apenas y pudo escuchar su confirmación, Nora cerraba y abría sus ojos lentamente hasta que finalmente cedió. Blake compartió una mirada con Weiss, quien intentó sonreírle, una sonrisa más para reconfortarla que otra cosa.

La ex-heredera se alejó de la cama para colocarse a su lado, cruzada de brazos pero sin perder su digno porte mientras mantenía su mirada sobre Nora.

—Ella... ¿Está bien? —Blake suspiró ante su pregunta. Obviamente tenían muchas razones para estar preocupadas por su líder.

—No pude convencerla de descansar —el remordimiento se filtraba en su tono de voz mientras miraba a su compañera, quien mordió su labio con nervios.

—Entiendo que quiera estar con Penny, pero es riesgoso debido a su condición y... Bueno, la de Penny también —si bien, ninguno de ellos estaba en condiciones para otro enfrentamiento, Weiss tenía razones para resaltar el hecho de que Ruby difícilmente podría hacer algo si Penny volvía a actuar de la manera en que lo hizo, su líder tenía el aura totalmente rota y tardaría bastante en recuperarse —. También... —la fauno salió de sus pensamientos, notando como la mirada de su compañera decaía al suelo —. Mamá y Whitley mencionaron algo sobre Penny —los nervios se dispararon, el tono de Weiss estaba ahogado en la preocupación, y ese sentimiento solo creció cuando elevó su mirada a ella —. Al parecer, su "misión" es llegar a la bóveda de la reliquia y... Auto destruirse.

—¿Qué? —su garganta se cerró, el miedo crecía cada vez más junto con la preocupación. ¿Destruir a Penny? ¿Obligarla a abrir la bóveda? —¿Están seguros de ello? —no podía, la incredulidad era demasiada.

—Ellos la escucharon claramente, Blake —afirmó con un leve temblor en su voz, ajustando más sus dedos contra su piel, estaba tensa.

—Tenemos... —la fauno dudó. La creciente duda comenzó a aparecer, temía agobiar más a su líder, pero aquella información era importante —. Debemos decírselo a Ruby —dijo finalmente, sintiendo la bilis subir por su garganta. ¿Cómo es que se lo dirían?

—Esto es... Demasiado. Todo —había agotamiento en sus palabras y Blake no podía culparla. Las cosas parecían solo estar derrumbándose sin piedad, chocando contra ellas y lastimando su espíritu en el proceso, y su preocupación radicaba aún más sobre su líder, quien parecía estar pendiendo de un hilo —. Y Ruby me preocupa demasiado —Blake notó la mueca de su amiga. Claramente tenían la misma preocupación por ella. No pudo responder, lo único que pudo hacer es colocar una mano en el hombro de Weiss, intentando al menos mostrar su apoyo.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Solo unos segundos. Solo unos minutos. O solo unas horas, pero el tiempo simplemente parecía congelado a su alrededor, justo como sucede al invocar a Jinn, deteniendo todo y restándole importancia al mundo.

El silencio de pronto comenzó a parecerle tan sofocante que la llevó a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. La hacía volver a pensar de nuevo, llevarla de nuevo al borde del precipicio, escuchando una y otra vez que nada ha salido bien, que ha fallado como líder. Entonces, un suave quejido la saca de ese cruel silencio, llevándola a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda que se recupera de su inconsciencia.

—¡Penny! —su voz se eleva sin querer, ella aprieta las manos de su amiga un poco más fuerte, mientras los ojos esmeralda se abren lentamente.

—Ruby... —fue tan lento, tan pausado, que la de ojos plateados sintió una punzada en su pecho. Penny se veía tan agotada y asustada. Se suponía que en Amity estaría a salvo, que estaría mejor que con ellas. Se equivocó —. Algo está mal en mi —declaró de inmediato con el pánico llegando a reflejarse en sus ojos.

—Tranquila —su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Era desesperante. Una sensación asfixiante —. Lo resolveremos —quería tener esperanza de ello.

—Me han... Comprometido —finalmente sintió como las manos de su amiga apretaban las suyas con un poco de fuerza —. Estás en peligro. Nora, Blake, todos —la vivaz voz de Penny tembló. Ruby lo sabía. Sabía que la sola idea de pensar que los podía lastimar la aterraba.

—Penny, está bien —Ruby desearía que su voz no temblara como lo hizo. Necesitaba mantenerse fuerte para ayudar a su amiga —. Nosotros encontraremos algo para arreglarlo.

—No, no es seguro —cerró sus ojos esmeralda unos momentos, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza —. No quiero lastimar a alguno de nuestros amigos... Lastimarte —sus hermosos ojos se abrieron una vez más, mirando directamente los plateados de su mejor amiga —. No quiero lastimarte, nunca —un brillo de determinación apareció en sus ojos esmeraldas, provocando que la incertidumbre comiera viva a Ruby.

—Penny, no-

—Estoy arriesgando los poderes de la doncella —arremetió la pelirroja con rapidez —. Debo mantenerlos a salvo —Ruby sintió como la temperatura en la habitación comenzaba a descender, pequeños copos de nieve junto a ligeras corrientes de aire aparecieron en el lugar.

—Penny, ¿Qué es lo que- —su pregunta se quedó atascada en su garganta mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, una corriente de energía se deslizó de los brazos de la pelirroja mientras sus ojos llevaban aquellas llamaradas danzantes de color verdes.

—Lo siento, Ruby —susurró con toda la tristeza que su voz pudo expresar —. Estarán bien, lo prometo —la magia bailaba con calma por sus brazos, conectando su recorrido a las manos de Ruby hasta envolverla en un frío desgarrador.

—¡Penny! —gritó con fuerza, sintiendo su garganta casi desgarrarse. El miedo palpitaba en sus entrañas, la corriente helada que sentía en su cuerpo mientras veía los ojos de su amiga perder el brillo le provocaban una sensación horrible en el estómago.

—Ruby, te quiero —y antes de siquiera poder responder algo, una oleada de recuerdos golpearon su mente. Cada sensación percibida por Penny a lo largo de su existencia pasaba en cámara rápida. Desde la maravilla de abrir sus ojos por primera vez, hasta la calma y determinación que tenía en sus últimos momentos.

Y finalmente, el poder de la doncella terminó de entrar por completo en su cuerpo, representándose en llamaradas plateadas alrededor de sus ojos que después de unos segundos cesaron.

Las puertas detrás de ella se abrieron abruptamente. Había voces llamándola a la lejanía, pero no había distinción alguna de quien llamaba.

Ruby aún tenía sus manos unidas a las de Penny, quien había cerrado sus ojos completamente. Estaba en blanco. Todo estaba en blanco. Los engranajes se atascaron. Nada parecía avanzar hasta que las manos en sus hombros la sacaron de su letargo.

—¡Ruby! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —pudo distinguirlo finalmente. Blake era quien sonaba tan angustiada a su lado. Y aquella pregunta sirvió para derramar el vaso. _¿Qué había pasado?_ La pregunta resonó con ironía en su mente, atormentando su existencia.

—Ella se fue... —respondió con lentitud y sus ojos fijos en el rostro apacible de Penny, sintiendo como esa respuesta era como darle un empujón en la espalda.

_Y ese empujón, la llevo a caer al precipicio._

[...]


End file.
